A Most Unfortunate Occurence
by Xi Theta
Summary: Sequel to THE ONE IN THE SHADOWS. When the Doctor and Kailyn land in Cardiff, things start to go wrong. Awful Title of Phail. Rated M for Adult themes, issues and language in later chapters


Disclaimer: If I owned it, Tennant would still be the Doctor

A/N: this my first attempt at a more adult storyline. ConCrit is greatly appreciated.

**A Most Unfortunate Occurence**

* * *

The Doctor and Kailyn stumbled through the doors, giggling like two sugar-high children.

"Remind me never to cross you!" the Doctor choked out as he set new co-ordinates, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Never mess with the Lady Kailyn of Barcelona! She will challenge you to the most revered clapping contest of her home planet, and when you lose she will steal your soul into her talking box! I was clutching at straws…I thought they were advanced enough to recognise mobile phones, but obviously not."

Kailyn took her place on the opposite side of the console to the Doctor, pulling her weight to fly the TARDIS to their next destination. Of course, she had only been 'crew' for a few days, but with the Doctor's instruction and gentle commands, _top right blue three seconds, bicycle pump ten seconds, one hammer keyboard_ she had picked up the basics.

Once they brought the ship to rest, Kailyn made straight for the doors. But upon opening them, she turned and looked at the Doctor, quizzically.

"Why Cardiff?"

"There's a spacio-temporal rift straight through the city. The paradox machine took more out of her than I thought, and the Rift is the best charging station in the galaxy. Think of it as a pit stop. Jack and his team are based here too; we'll pop in and see them later. "

"It's about lunchtime, I think," said Kailyn as she peered out. "Are you coming?"

The Doctor declined, pleading TARDIS first, so Kailyn grabbed her jacket, phone and some cash. As she left the door, the Doctor called out her curfew, although he himself was already knee deep in wires that would take more than the seven or eight hours he had to replace. She shouted her acknowledgement and went in search of something tasty to eat.

~oOo~

Half an hour later, she was sitting on a bench near a Chinese takeaway, munching noodles from a foil tray. They tasted slightly sweet, just like the ones from the Happy Dragon back in London. The familiar taste was welcome after the rich foods she'd tried in Barcelona over the past few days.

The street she was on was crowded with shoppers. It was definitely autumn now, the breeze blowing in from the bay was fresh and cold and she could see a few fallen leaves whirling into the air. As she finished eating, she stood up and wiped her mouth with her napkin, removing a spot of soy sauce in the process. She wove her way through the crowds to find a bin. A blue transit van was parked in a side street, a bin was clearly visible behind it, on the next street over. The ladder on the roof marked it as a builder's van, and the scaffolding on a nearby building bore the same logo. Happy to find the bin, Kailyn made her way through the alley, past the van.

The next thing she knew, she was inside it. A tall man was shoving a gag in her mouth and another was holding her wrists behind her. She felt cold metal. A knife? Heard a click. Handcuffs. The van was moving now, jolting her and the two men with her. She was terrified. Her imagination was in overdrive; why, where, who, what?

A sudden bump sent her mobile flying. The light blinded her for a second.

Crunch! The unmistakeable sound of a phone being crushed by a heavy object. In the moment before the light was extinguished, she thought she saw a house brick.

She heard the two men muttering something guttural about their 'boss' and her head was bundled into a black sack. Only one word was running through her mind.

Help.

Several minutes later, she estimated, she felt the van stop. Rough hands manhandled her out of the van and, judging by the blend of noises, into a building. She was set down on her feet and was pushed up a flight of stairs. Falling once, she felt bare, unvarnished wood against her face. At the top of the stairs, left, left, right, and across to what she guessed was a bed. She heard other sets of cuffs and before long she was extended face up on the hard, stained mattress fully clothed. Thus chained and deemed ready, the sack was removed. The gag was not.

The room was a bare cell. The only furniture was the bed and a small table, both metal, iron or steel. It could have been a prison. For her, she shuddered, that's what it was.

Then a slim, dark-haired man in a period shirt and black trousers entered the room. Locking the door behind him, he set a small briefcase on the table. Opening it, he removed a pair of sharp scissors.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" he asked her, maliciously. "They've done well. Although…your clothes don't do your face justice. Let me rectify that for you…"

He reached out with the scissors, and slowly started cutting her out of her green t-shirt and jeans. The metal blades were icy against Kailyn's flesh as he cut the fabric away. It took an age for him to reach her underwear. Nonetheless, the way in which he conducted himself was professional and collected.

_He's done this before_ Kailyn thought as he removed the mess of fabric from under her and she lay naked on the mattress. She was still terrified, but a little voice in her mind told her she had been prepared for this during 'that year' when the Master had ruled. She had fully expected him to branch out to her from Lucy but it had never happened.

The man in the room had turned back to his case. The glint of a needle reached her from out of the corner of her eye.

_Is he going to inject himself or me?_ She thought as he finished his preparations. The needle lanced deep into her arm, finding her vein. As she felt the contents spread through her body, all of her muscles involuntarily relaxed and her fear evaporated. She felt as limp as a stick of wet celery with half the fight.

The man started pulling off his shirt.

"Now let's have some fun…"

Kailyn didn't even have the willpower to lift a finger as he manoeuvred to lie on top of her.

"Pretty girl."

* * *

R & R peeples! Chapter 2 coming up soon!


End file.
